


Burn

by mandarino



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, post Narcissus in chains AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandarino/pseuds/mandarino
Summary: Un giorno, Anita spezza i marchi e il triumvirato finisce.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Tutta l’idea nasce da uno spunto presente in Dance Macabre, che però ho sviluppato in modo completamente diverso, creando una storia alternativa e indipendente rispetto ai libri.  
> Altra nota importante: nella mia storia alcune note caratteriali dei personaggi risultano forzate rispetto agli originali. O forse no. Ognuno dica la sua.  
> I personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva di Laurell K. Hamilton e di chiunque ne detenga i diritti, quindi con i suoi contenuti non s'intende violare nessun tipo di Copyright.

_In days gone by_

_There was a king_

_A fool for love_

_And all it brings_

_So high and wise_

_Could read your mind_

_A fool for love_

_And love is blind_

_**A fool for love** _

_**Brian Ferry** _

 

 

Il volume era troppo alto, ma era ciò di cui aveva bisogno, correre con la musica sparata direttamente nel cervello mentre l’aria gelida di dicembre gli spremeva il fiato fuori dai polmoni, sotto la punzecchiatura ostinata di una fastidiosa pioggerella mista a neve. Con un salto superò un grosso cespuglio e s’inoltrò nel bosco che lambiva la periferia est di St Louis. Se solo fosse stato possibile superare così le altre cose, pensò. Superare ciò che era successo, e tutto il dolore che ne era seguito. Allungò ancora il passo e corse al limite delle sue possibilità, incurante dei rami che gli frustavano il viso e le gambe. In fondo, sarebbe guarito prima ancora di tornare a casa. Non era forse questo il vantaggio di essere un licantropo? pensò con un’amarezza che da troppo tempo si sentiva addosso come un odore cattivo. Casa, ripeté, considerando la luce che, filtrando attraverso le nubi basse e i rami, volgeva verso una più morbida tonalità dorata, preludio al tramonto. Era ora di tornare al Circo, perché entro breve Jean-Claude si sarebbe svegliato e avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui, della sua pomme de sang, pensò facendo un rapido dietrofront. Se soltanto, sospirò in una nuvoletta di fiato caldo nell’aria gelata. Se soltanto, così come ne placava la fame, avesse potuto dissipare la tristezza che gli intravvedeva negli occhi quando smetteva i panni del leader forte e imperturbabile. Ma non era possibile. Non per un lupo insignificante come lui, in ogni caso.

Riesaminare tutti gli avvenimenti che, in una manciata di mesi, avevano sconvolto il suo mondo ancora gli torceva lo stomaco, ed era una cosa proprio strana, visto che lui non ne era stato certo né l’attore né la vittima principale. Vero, tutto il branco aveva perso la sua Lupa, ma qualcuno aveva perso molto di più. Comunque, in tutta onestà, non poteva biasimare Anita. Non al principio, comunque. Il principio, giusto. Quanto era passato? Poco più di un anno, da quando Asher era partito. Non partito in missione, proprio andato-andato. Aveva fatto fagotto e si era trasferito a Dubuque per diventarne il nuovo Master. La cosa era accaduta talmente in fretta che lui per primo non aveva quasi avuto il tempo di salutarlo, ma non dubitava che fosse stato voluto. I vampiri non fanno niente di affrettato o non premeditato, no?

Dopodiché, siccome piove solo sul bagnato, c’era stato il patatrack. Ma davvero, era comprensibile che Anita fosse stanca. Stanca dell’ardeur, stanca dei marchi che, attraverso Jean-Claude, la tenevano legata a Richard in uno stato di perenne tregua armata, stanca dei giochi di potere dei vampiri più potenti del pianeta. E forse stanca di Jean-Claude stesso, chi poteva dirlo? Per quanto Jason non riuscisse a immaginare una simile eventualità, con lei tutto era possibile. Misteri dell’animo umano, dopotutto, fatto sta che, un bel giorno di circa cinque mesi prima, lei aveva rotto i marchi. Così, senza preavviso, praticamente per caso. Era stata credenza comune che ciò fosse possibile solo con la morte del master o del servo, invece lei lo aveva fatto in uno dei suoi impeti di rabbia, senza che nessuno ci lasciasse le penne. Oddio, Nathaniel e Damian quasi c’erano rimasti prima che lei riannodasse il loro legame, praticamente preferendoli a Jean-Claude e Richard. Ma forse questo era un giudizio ingeneroso: in fondo, loro due non avevano bisogno di lei, per sopravvivere. Comunque, li aveva tagliati fuori. E anche la loro reazione era stata sorprendente. Il vampiro sembrava aver accettato la cosa con impensabile aplomb, senza scomporsi di un capello, trincerandosi dietro un glaciale «Se è questo ciò che vuoi, ma petite...» Mentre Richard, che tutti pensavano avrebbe ballato la danza della gioia per essersi liberato in una botta sola dei due esseri, a suo dire, abietti, crudeli e dissoluti, era sembrato confuso, sconcertato, e infine decisamente deluso. Quando Dio vuole punirci, avvera le nostre preghiere, dicono.

Ma neanche questo era stato il peggio, pensò Jason attraversando di corsa una strada piuttosto trafficata, vagamente consapevole dello stupore che la presenza di un podista biondo, basso, e ormai decisamente fradicio, stava destando negli automobilisti intorno. Il peggio era stato più o meno un mese dopo, quando i tre ormai ex triumviri si erano incontrati per discutere il nuovo assetto di St Louis e i rapporti tra i leopardi, di cui Anita e Micah erano i capi, i lupi di Richard e i vampiri di Jean-Claude.

Teoricamente era stata un’idea sensata. Insomma, i loro interessi riguardavano la vita di un sacco di altra gente, e ora che le loro esistenze non erano più interdipendenti, i trattati tra le diverse comunità andavano ridiscussi. Non fa una piega, vero? Peccato che Jean-Claude avesse altri piani. Fondamentalmente, desiderava rilegarli a sé. Calma, eh, niente di imposto o violento, tutt’altro. La sua intenzione era stata di sedurli. Sai che novità, sarebbe da dire. Jason, infatti, se lo era aspettato, interpretando l’atteggiamento del suo capo come una semplice scelta strategica. C’entrava il potere, certo, dopo la rottura dei marchi era probabile che ne avessero perso una bella fetta tutti e tre, ma c’era anche altro. Molto altro. Comunque, tutto questo Jason già lo sapeva, al contrario dei diretti interessati.

Insomma, tornando a quella sera, Jean-Claude aveva allestito lo scenario ideale per la migliore delle sue performance. Aveva ottenuto un incontro a tre nel suo salotto privato, addobbato da un dispendio di candele e sete e accompagnato da un piccolo rinfresco per accoglierli degnamente, aveva detto. Piccolo rinfresco a base di insalata di aragoste e vino francese, per intenderci. In quanto a lui, si era presentato vestito di un pantalone di pelle nera stretto come un guanto e infilato negli stivali al ginocchio e di una camicia di seta rossa che ne metteva ancora più in risalto la pelle di alabastro e gli occhi stupefacenti, coi capelli sciolti in onde morbide e lucenti, seducente come un sogno, bello da togliere il fiato.

Per una mezz’ora le cose erano andate bene, o forse troppo bene. Forse la sua capacità di ammaliare era andata oltre le aspettative, perché, a un certo punto, le guardie fuori dalla porta avevano sentito Anita urlare e Richard sbraitare, e si sa che Anita urla quando è in difficoltà, e niente la mette in difficoltà quanto il desiderio “sconveniente”. Quanto a Richard, beh, chi può dire cosa volesse, o non volesse, davvero?

Quando Jason era accorso, richiamato dal casino, le guardie del corpo avevano già fatto irruzione nella stanza ma per fortuna le pistole erano state messe vie. In compenso, l’insalata di aragoste decorava la moquette, la bottiglia di vino era finita contro il muro e il divano giaceva a gambe all’aria. C’erano state ancora discussioni, e insulti. Niente di troppo originale, tra l’altro. Anita, rossa in viso e vibrante d’ira, aveva accusato Jean-Claude di essere uno schifoso manipolatore. Richard, intorno al quale il potere sembrava sul punto di esplodere, lo aveva definito “maiale pervertito”. E Jean-Claude? Quella volta, forse la prima da quando Jason lo conosceva, gli era sembrato quasi sperduto, come se davvero non avesse previsto una reazione così violenta. Aveva cercato di placarli e di blandirli, senza successo. Poi Anita si era diretta verso la porta con fare sprezzante, seguita da Richard.

«Mes amies, aspettate. C’è un’ultima cosa prima di dirci addio» li aveva richiamati con voce piatta, ogni emozione sparita dal volto.

I due si erano girati, pieni di rabbia e di sospetto. Jean-Claude aveva inspirato, e dopo, dopo c’era stata la frase. La frase che aveva scatenato il peggio.

«Ma petite, mon loup, qualunque decisione prendiate, ho ottenuto che siate considerati ancora i miei servi. Ciò vi mette al riparo dalla vendetta del Consiglio.»

La sorpresa e lo stupore si erano rincorsi sui loro volti, e Jean-Claude li aveva osservati, immobile, non un respiro, non un movimento, fermo come solo i vampiri antichi sanno essere. Poi aveva abbassato la testa, si era coperto gli occhi con una mano e aveva dato una risposta inaspettata e definitiva ad una questione che da anni serpeggiava all’interno della comunità soprannaturale di St Louis: esiste qualcosa o qualcuno capace di spezzare l’autocontrollo del succhiasangue francese, provocandogli quello che potrebbe essere definito “crollo di nervi”? La risposta, evidentemente, era: sì. Aveva iniziato a ridere la risata più terrificante che Jason avesse mai sentito, qualcosa di simile a centinaia di unghie affilate che grattino, ma molto, molto peggio.

«Mon Dieu, è questo allora?» aveva singhiozzato, mentre due minuscole lacrime rosa erano scese a solcargli le guance.

«E’ questo?» ripeteva mentre il suo potere aveva iniziato ad espandersi nella stanza in onde concentriche, scompigliandogli i capelli e facendo accapponare la pelle a tutti i presenti.

«Stupido» aveva sussurrato. «Sono uno stupido. Come ho fatto a non capirlo prima?»

Il potere ora gli pulsava intorno come un malevolo cuore di ghiaccio, pompando con ferocia. Tutte le guardie tenevano le armi strette nelle mani, che però tremavano in modo incontrollato, e che perciò non osavano puntare contro nessuno, mentre Jason sentiva la propria carne cercare di staccarsi e strisciare via da lì. Molti gridavano, qualcuno chiedeva rinforzi o minacciava, ma nessuno sembrava in grado di fermare quella tempesta spaventosa.

«Stupido» aveva ripetuto ancora Jean-Claude, prima di rialzare la testa, il bianco degli occhi ingoiato dal blu delle iridi, la pelle così pallida da sembrare traslucida, le lacrime che continuavano a solcargli le guance, il freddo intorno a sé troppo intenso per essere di questo mondo. Sulla stanza era sceso un silenzio pietrificato.

«Jean...» aveva implorato Anita, alzando la mano malferma, armata della browning.

Il vampiro si era girato appena verso di lei, e il potere si era ritirato ma non abbastanza da far cessare il tremore che avviluppava tutti. Era rimasto immobile, incurante dell’arma puntata al proprio cuore.

«Credevo sarebbe bastato, prima o poi» aveva detto piano, come se parlare ora gli facesse male. «Ho rinnegato la mia natura, calpestato i miei desideri, dimenticato me stesso, pur di compiacervi. Ho permesso che Asher mi lasciasse, stanco di aspettarmi. Capite, Asher?» aveva ripetuto, strappando un gemito a più di una guardia. Poi, di nuovo, aveva riassorbito parte del potere dentro di sé con un lento sospiro affaticato. «Ma li credevo sacrifici giusti, perché così mi sarei meritato l’amore di due creature belle e nobili e virtuose» aveva aggiunto senza ironia. «E solo ora comprendo che niente, niente è mai stato abbastanza perché voi, semplicemente, non mi avete mai creduto. Mai.»

Poi le braccia gli erano ricadute lungo i fianchi e li aveva guardati, prima l’una poi l’altro, con occhi di nuovo umani, incastonati nel viso striato di rosa e avulso da ogni emozione riconoscibile. «Non posso pretendere che mi ricambiate, ma che non abbiate mai preso sul serio i miei sentimenti, questo è imperdonabile.» Aveva mosso un passo indietro, e il rumore del tacco sul pavimento di pietra era sembrato fortissimo nel silenzio della stanza. «Questa non è più casa vostra. Andatevene.»

«Jean-Claude...» aveva sussurrato Anita in lacrime.

«Fuori!!!!!» aveva gridato lui, scagliando una staffilata di potere che aveva frantumato un vaso di cristallo e disintegrato il coraggio residuo dei due molto molto ex triumviri. Claudia li aveva spinti verso la porta e loro non avevano opposto resistenza, scomparendo alla vista e lasciando gli altri bodyguards a guardarsi l’un l’altro, incapaci di decidersi.

«Uscite» aveva sibilato il Master, e tutti erano schizzati verso la porta. Tutti. Tranne lui, Jason. Ma tanto lui non era una guardia, no? Così era rimasto. Aveva guardato Jean-Claude, immobile come una statua al centro della stanza devastata, ritto e terrificante, ed era avanzato verso di lui. Poi ancora. E ancora. Non sapendo ancora cosa fare ma sentendo che non poteva lasciarlo solo, non in quel momento, non in quel modo. Così si era fermato sotto gli occhi blu e profondi come l’oceano, che lo fissavano dal volto di cera.

«Forse...» aveva iniziato, con la gola troppo serrata. «Forse, potemmo chiamare Asher...»

«No» lo aveva interrotto Jean-Claude.

«Ma Asher...»

«Ho detto di no!» aveva ringhiato il vampiro, e Jason aveva sentito quelle parole farsi frustata di ghiaccio sulla carne. Dalla bocca gli era scappato un guaito strozzato e si era ritrovato rannicchiato con la fronte poggiata sulla punta di uno degli stivali di Jean-Claude, tremante.

«Mon Dieu» aveva esclamato il vampiro, inginocchiandosi. Lo aveva afferrato con delicatezza e lo aveva sollevato. «Perdonami mon petit loup» aveva detto accarezzandogli la guancia.

«No, scusami tu» aveva risposto lui ancora a occhi bassi.

«Non posso, Jason» aveva continuato. E il licantropo lo aveva guardato. «Asher sta cercando di rifarsi una vita e il suo potere sulla città ancora non è saldo. Non ho il diritto di turbarlo ancora.»

Il ragazzo aveva annuito. Aveva sollevato una mano e gli aveva fatto scorrere le dita sul viso.

Era allora che Jean-Claude era crollato. Lo aveva abbracciato ed aveva iniziato a piangere come se non lo avesse fatto da secoli, forse letteralmente, aveva pensato Jason, perciò non aveva cercato di placarlo. Lo aveva stretto mentre le lacrime del vampiro gli scorrevano sul collo. E quando l’alba era arrivata, Jean-Claude era morto tra le braccia della sua pomme.

 

Con un gesto veloce, il licantropo salutò il ratto mannaro a guardia dell’ingresso riservato del Circo, quello che attraverso una scala insolitamente larga e profonda conduceva alla dimora del master e del suo kiss, ricevendone in cambio una piccola pacca sulla spalla. Come al solito. La routine offre uno strano senso di sicurezza, rifletté, e routine poteva definirsi ciò che aveva seguito quella notte terribile. Dal giorno seguente, infatti, Jean-Claude aveva ripreso il controllo di sé, deludendo tutti quelli che speravano di vedergli compiere qualche altro errore, magari letale e autodistruttivo. Invece non aveva più dato segni di cedimento o debolezza. Non si era neppure disturbato ad amministrare il suo potentato con maggiore durezza, come se non avesse affatto bisogno di rimarcare la saldezza della sua presa. Ma quanto a ciò che stesse davvero provando, era tutto un altro discorso, e Jason sapeva di essere uno dei pochi a cui fosse concesso intravvederlo. Forse perché, da quella notte in poi, aveva cercato di essere sempre con lui quando si “addormentava”, sotto il pretesto di qualche problema da discutere o ordine da ricevere, a cui Jean-Claude fingeva di credere.

Oltre a questo, erano avvenuti altri cambiamenti. I trattati erano stati finalmente ridiscussi, ma stavolta con Micah e Sylvie, perciò non vi era stato più nessun contatto diretto tra i tre, e Requiem aveva ricevuto l’incarico di rappresentante del Master per le questioni concernenti la polizia di St. Louis e la sua consulente Anita Blake.

Le cose non erano migliori neppure tra Anita e Richard: la ragazza aveva ufficialmente abdicato al suo titolo di Lupa, dando a tutto il branco un altro metafisico calcio nel sedere. Insomma, niente staccionata bianca e lieto fine. Cosa non particolarmente gradita all’Ulfric, la cui indole aveva subito una brusca torsione verso, come potremmo dire?, una evidente propensione all’ira? Un chiaro desiderio di rivalsa espresso a scapito dei suoi sudditi? In altre parole, stargli attorno era equiparabile a spararsi in una botta un pacchetto di nazionali senza filtro, qualcuno avrebbe dovuto appiccicargli alla fronte un NUOCE GRAVEMENTE ALLA SALUTE. E questo era stato un altro brutto colpo per Jason. Diamine, Richard non era solo il suo Ulfric. Loro due erano stati anche amici. Sembrava che ci tenesse a lui, che gli volesse bene. Aveva cenato a casa sua il giorno del Ringraziamento, con i suoi genitori, come uno di famiglia. Ecco, appunto, erano stati. Trapassato prossimo. Più trapassato che prossimo.

E poi c’era la faccenda dell’ardeur. Quello di Anita si era vaporizzato coi marchi, ma l’ardeur di Jean-Claude andava nutrito. Così il Master si era organizzato in modo da non trovarsi mai col carburante in riserva. Aveva ricevuto un paio di visite da parte di qualche vampiro potente, al quale aveva offerto l’ospitalità più completa, sé stesso incluso. Inoltre, aveva preso a intrattenersi almeno una volta la settimana con un certo numero di ammiratrici nell’ufficio del Guilty o del Dance Macabre, partecipando attivamente a delle simpatiche orge in breve divenute leggendarie presso i circoli più esclusivi e depravati della città. Così il problema era stato risolto, con nuova e fruttuosa pubblicità per i locali della JC Corporation, ma a Jason non era sfuggito che quegli incontri avvenivano sempre e solo lontano dalla sua casa e dal suo letto.

Iniziò a spogliarsi ancora fuori dalla porta di camera sua. Era dannatamente tardi, pensò calciando via scarpe e pantaloni della tuta. Lanciò la maglietta fradicia e si catapultò sotto la doccia. Un interessante effetto collaterale delle cene metafisiche del Master era l’aura di desiderio che si diffondeva anche oltre la stanza dove l’ardeur festeggiava. Eggià, era proprio potente, valutò insaponandosi la testa. Jason, Jason, sei sempre stato una testa di cazzo, ma ipocrita mai! si disse alzando il viso verso il getto tiepido. Chi voleva prendere per i fondelli? Il venerdì precedente, non era stato l’ardeur né un altro potere soprannaturale. Sfiancarsi dal correre per non pensarci non stava servendo per niente. E poi, che era successo di così terribile? Ah cazzo, lo sto rifacendo, si sgridò constatando l’effetto che il ricordo aveva già prodotto sul suo corpo. Il corpo non mente mai, ammise mentre la mano gli scendeva sul sesso eretto. Un brivido lo scosse. Dio, quello sguardo. No, non era per lei che ora era così eccitato da poter piantare un chiodo senza martello. Come si chiamava, lei? Neppure lo ricordava. O forse non glielo aveva neanche chiesto. Era per quegli occhi. Quegli occhi. I suoi occhi. La mano prese a muoversi.

 

 

_**Quattro giorni prima...** _

 La serata era stata un successo: Guilty pieno all’inverosimile, signore estatiche e mance principesche per gli strippers. Ma Jason non si sentiva soddisfatto per niente. Si era cambiato e temporeggiava al bar aspettando Stephen, mentre gli ultimi clienti vuotavano i bicchieri.

«Ciao, tu sei Jason, vero?»

«In persona» le aveva risposto in uno sfavillante disvelamento di denti.

Era una brunetta bassa e decisamente carina, ma non era questa la ragione per cui si lasciò agganciare. E neanche lo colpì la sua brillante conversazione, dato che il giorno dopo già non avrebbe ricordato una sola delle frasi che si scambiarono appoggiati al bancone. Era l’agitazione, un’ansia fisica e inspiegabile di cui si sentiva preda da giorni, quasi una frenesia che neppure la sua coreografia più faticosa e l’ora tardissima erano riuscite a placare. Perciò decise in un istante che doveva fare qualcosa, qualcosa a cui non indulgeva da tantissimo tempo, da quando aveva scoperto che fare sesso con una sconosciuta, una attratta dal brivido di scoparsi un licantropo, e per di più vicino al succhiasangue capo, alla lunga non era tanto divertente. Ma quella notte era diverso.

Le offrì da bere, lei sorrise, e lui seppe che lo voleva, gli bastò inalare a fondo il profumo del suo desiderio. La condusse come in una danza nel corridoio deserto dietro il palco, nascosti alla vista dallo spesso sipario, e la spinse dolcemente contro una colonna di cemento. La baciò con ardore, e la ragazza gemette nella sua bocca, eccitandolo. Le si strinse contro e lei gli afferrò la nuca, aderendogli tutta. Quando la sollevò, le sue gambe si allacciarono intorno alla sua schiena. Calze autoreggenti, constatò con soddisfazione carezzandole le cosce. Con un gesto rapido le sganciò il body, poi si slacciò i pantaloni. Lei mugugnò qualcosa, e lui le scivolò dentro.

Iniziarono a scopare con foga, senza parlare. Jason riaprì gli occhi, lo vide e si bloccò.

Jean-Claude era fermo davanti al sipario, il nero dei capelli che si fondeva con quello del tendaggio, il viso pallidissimo e splendido come incorniciato d’ombra.

«Non fermarti» ansimò la ragazza.

Jean-Claude sollevò la testa e le sue iridi baluginarono nel buio.

Jason riprese a muoversi, lo sguardo incollato a quello del vampiro. Cercò di mantenere lento il ritmo delle spinte, lento, più lento possibile, ma quando Jean-Claude si portò una mano sul petto, lui sentì i suoi movimenti farsi più frenetici, mentre udiva la ragazza gemere di piacere, però come da lontano, come se lei fosse lontana. Cercò di obbligarsi a non venire, non ancora, non ancora, finché non vide il vampiro sorridere e passarsi la lingua sulle labbra, e allora l’orgasmo gli esplose dentro strappandogli un ruggito furioso.

Fece scivolare la ragazza a terra, e quasi le gambe non gli ressero. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò. Quando rialzò la testa, Jean-Claude stava ritirandosi nell’ombra.

 

_**Adesso...** _

Era in ginocchio nella doccia, ansimante. L’acqua gli scorreva sul corpo esausto ma non sazio.

«Cosa mi hai fatto, Jean-Claude?» mormorò. «Cosa mi hai fatto?»

 


	2. Due

_Si può morir!_

_Si può morir!_

_d'amor._

_**L’elisir d’amore** _

_**Gaetano Donizzetti** _

 

 

Jason sentì il richiamo di Jean-Claude mentre stava rivestendosi, e il suo cuore accelerò. Si avviò lungo il corridoio di pietra e indugiò davanti alla porta. Afferrò la maniglia ed entrò.

La musica era un brano d’opera che non conosceva, con il fruscio di sottofondo tipico dei vecchi vinili. Il volume non era altissimo, ma la voce del cantante sembrava gridarti nel cuore una malinconia quasi intollerabile. Jean-Claude era in piedi davanti allo specchio, avvolto nella sua vestaglia nera ornata di pelliccia. Jason non sapeva dire se stesse realmente ascoltando, perché se ne stava immobile a fissare la propria immagine, come se non si riconoscesse.

Il ragazzo chiuse la porta e si schiarì la voce.

«Capo, d’accordo che tecnicamente sei un non-morto, ma questo è esagerato. Ho visto cimiteri molto più allegri!»

«Non ti piace?» gli chiese il vampiro, senza muoversi.

«È molto bella, però mi fa venire voglia di pendere il muro a testate. Che cos’è?»

«Beniamino Gigli al Metropolitan di New York, nel 1931. Fu una delle sue ultime esibizioni negli Stati Uniti» rispose con la sua voce carezzevole, ravvivandosi i capelli già perfetti.

«Ne parli come se ci fossi stato» commentò avvicinandosi.

Jean-Claude si girò e scrollò le spalle in quella sua maniera inconfondibile. «Eppure non è triste, sai?» aggiunse voltandosi verso l’armadio. «Quando ha quasi perso ogni speranza, Nemorino vede Adina piangere in segreto per lui, e capisce che lo ama.» Aprì un’anta e continuò dandogli le spalle. «Perciò è così felice che ora potrebbe anche morire, perché ha ricevuto il dono più grande» concluse fermandosi di nuovo.

Jason sentì il petto farglisi pesante. Sì, lui capiva quel tipo di amore, eccome se lo capiva. Se in quel momento avesse avuto tra le mani quella cretina... No, pensiero stupido e inutile. Si riscosse ed avanzò verso il vampiro per abbracciarlo alle spalle.

«Senti, perché oggi non ti dai malato? È tanto che non ci passiamo una bella serata tra ragazzi» propose posandogli una guancia sulla schiena. «Andiamo in giro a rimorchiare pollastre, oppure a vedere qualche mattone di opera che ti piace. O se preferisci, stiamo a casa e m’insegni a giocare a scacchi, e prometto di non lamentarmi per la musica. Neanche una volta» gli disse inalandone a fondo l’odore, sotto il velo della sua inconfondibile acqua di colonia.

Jean-Claude gli accarezzò le braccia. «Mi piacerebbe molto, mon petit loup, ma ho una riunione con il delegato del sindaco» spiegò con un sospiro che scatenò una tempesta di brividi sulla pelle del ragazzo. «E poi il tuo Ulfric ha ordinato che all’incontro di oggi siate tutti presenti» terminò portandosi alle labbra la mano del licantropo per deporvi un bacio leggero, prima di sciogliersi dal suo abbraccio.

«Già, Richard» ripeté lui con una specie di ringhio.

«Jason» lo richiamò il master guardandolo negli occhi. «Non sfidare la sua ira, per nessun motivo.»

«Sì lo so» fece lui, alzando le mani. «Bocca chiusa e testa bassa sono l’elisir di lunga vita, no?»

«Ma pomme, fa’ attenzione» insistette l’altro.

Il sorriso del ragazzo si aprì. «Tranquillo, non ho intenzione di farmi pestare di nuovo. Ma intanto non hai voglia di infilare le zanne nella mia carne tenera e invitante?» domandò piegando la testa in modo da rivelare la pulsazione dell’arteria.

«Come dire di no a un simile, delizioso invito?» rispose il vampiro con un’espressione divertita e predatoria insieme. Lo condusse sul letto, si sdraiò su di lui e lo morse. E Jason dimenticò ogni altra cosa.

*****

Il sole era già sorto da mezz’ora quando fece ritorno al Circo. In realtà, sarebbe più corretto dire che fu fatto ritornare. È improbabile che ci sarebbe riuscito se Jamil non l’avesse aiutato, portandolo praticamente di peso giù per le scale. Il licantropo alfa depose Jason sul letto più delicatamente possibile, ma lo stesso dalle labbra serrate del ragazzo scappò un guaito.

«Vuoi che chiami la dottoressa Lilian?» gli chiese sfilandogli le scarpe.

«No, è meglio di no» rispose lui raggomitolandosi. «Ora passa.»

«Jason, non devi trasformarti» lo ammonì l’altro, guardandolo con tristezza.

«Lo so, cazzo» ringhiò tenendosi le costole doloranti. Sperò solo non fossero fratturate.

«Allora lascia che chiami la Lilian» insistette l’uomo tirandogli le coperte fino al collo.

«No, Jamil, non buttiamo altra benzina su tutto questo casino» mormorò con voce rotta. «Domani starò bene.»

«Come vuoi» si arrese il mannaro. Allungò la mano e lo accarezzò, cercando di offrirgli conforto.

«Grazie Jamil. Grazie di tutto» ripeté Jason a occhi chiusi.

Qualcosa passò negli occhi dell’alfa, che sembrò prendere una decisione. Aprì una delle tasche del suo giaccone e ne estrasse una piccola bustina piena di un liquido gelatinoso. La aprì e la accostò alle labbra del ragazzo. «Tieni, questo ti aiuterà a riposare.»

«Cos’è?» fece Jason guardandolo.

«Morfina ad alta concentrazione e torazina» rispose senza battere ciglio. «Assolutamente illegale, perciò nessuno deve sapere che te l’ho data» aggiunse aiutandolo a sollevarsi appena.

Jason lo fissò. «E a chi cavolo vuoi che lo dica?» disse. Poi abbassò la testa e iniziò a succhiare il contenuto della bustina. «Da quando ti porti dietro questa roba?» domandò quando ebbe finito.

«Da quando può capitare che abbia bisogno di un antidolorifico potente» rispose. “Da quando Richard ha iniziato a usarmi come battitappeto” era l’ovvio sottinteso. «Dovrebbe stenderti fino a stasera» spiegò invece. «Ma se peggiori chiama Lilian. O chiama me, e ti ci porto io» concluse rimboccandogli le coperte.

«Tranquillo, non è niente. Niente...» biascicò lui coprendosi gli occhi con la mano. Neppure sentì l’altro uscire dalla stanza.

*****

«Cazzo!» imprecò sollevandosi di scatto, e subito pentendosene per il dolore acuto che lo fece ripiombare sul materasso. Respirando con forza si chiese che ore fossero: nella sua stanza, come in tutto il Circo, il sole non arrivava mai. Gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino e vide che aveva pochissimo tempo prima che Jean-Claude si svegliasse. Si alzò, stavolta con cautela, e si spogliò nudo. Si gettò sotto la doccia e cercò di lavare ogni traccia della notte precedente. Poi indugiò davanti alla pila di abiti gettata sulla sedia e ne tirò fuori una camicia larga e un paio di jeans sdruciti. Si vestì davanti allo specchio e osservò che sul collo non aveva altri segni che i morsi del Master. Bene, con un po’ di fortuna sarebbe riuscito a nascondere l’accaduto.

Quando entrò nella sua stanza, Jean-Claude era ancora a letto, coperto fino alla vita da un lenzuolo di seta nera e appoggiato ai cuscini contro la testata.

Jason stirò le labbra in un sorriso che sperò migliore di come si sentisse, e cinguettò: «Ciao capo. Pronto a mettere le mani sul mio corpo sexy?»

Il vampiro gli fece il gesto di avvicinarsi, e Jason si accostò sforzandosi di camminare il più normalmente possibile. Montò sul letto e si inginocchiò accanto al Master, che lo guardava senza dire niente. Sentendosi già in difficoltà, si piegò per appoggiarsi al suo petto, così come faceva quasi sempre quando gli dava il suo sangue, ma le dita fredde dell’altro lo fermarono. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa di spiritoso, ma l’espressione dell’altro era tremendamente seria, perciò la richiuse. Le dita si mossero verso il primo bottone della camicia, e lui d’istinto le bloccò coprendole con le sue.

«Jason» lo avvertì Jean-Claude.

Con un sospiro, il ragazzo abbassò gli occhi e lasciò che il vampiro lo spogliasse per esaminare l’estensione delle sue ferite. Il lividi spiccavano ancora sopra le costole e un segno violaceo, delle dimensioni di un grosso pugno, faceva bella mostra di sé all’altezza dello stomaco.

Il vampiro sospirò profondamente. «Cosa ti è successo?» gli chiese guardandolo con quegli occhi che ti trapassavano fino all’anima.

«Ma niente» rispose lui con un sorrisetto tirato. «Lo sai, noi lupi certe volte ci lasciamo trasportare.»

Era una bugia? No? Sì? L’aveva fiutata? Sì? No? furono tra le diecimila domande che attraversarono il suo cervello mentre il Master lo guardava in silenzio.

«In queste condizioni non puoi nutrirmi o ti indebolirai troppo» gli disse. «Troverò un sostituto per il tuo numero al Guilty. Va’ in camera tua e restaci.»

Quelle parole gli gettarono un peso enorme sulle spalle, così enorme che non riuscì neanche a protestare. Abbassò la testa e scivolò giù dal letto. Poi tornò in camera sua, si sdraiò e si coprì fin sopra la testa. Abbracciando forte il cuscino, udì il Circo animarsi dei vampiri che uno dopo l’altro si destavano, i passi del personale di servizio, le voci degli altri licantropi, gli ordini, le risate, alcuni battibecchi, mentre lentamente l’edificio si svuotava. Quando fu sicuro che tutti i corridoi e le stanze fossero deserti, inspirò forte e permise che le lacrime scorressero fuori. Era un incapace, pensò raggomitolandosi sul fianco, debole e inutile, neppure buono per...

Trasalì quando qualcuno si sdraiò dietro di lui, ma non reagì perché la sua bestia ne aveva già riconosciuto l’odore. Il suo odore, sotto il velo di quella inconfondibile acqua di colonia.

Jean-Claude sollevò un braccio e lo strinse a sé. «Dimmi cosa è successo, mon petit loup» gli sussurrò con voce di miele. «Non te lo sto ordinando. Te lo sto chiedendo da amico.»

Forse fu la stanchezza, o le costole, o il trovarsi imbozzolato tra le coperte e il petto del vampiro, cullato dalla sua voce e avvolto dal suo profumo, ma non riuscì più a tacere. «Richard...» sussurrò.

Jean-Claude non disse niente, non emise neanche un suono, però il licantropo avvertì che i muscoli del suo braccio si erano contratti, per quanto quasi impercettibilmente.

«Richard. Si è arrabbiato» disse.

«Cosa è successo?» lo esortò il Master.

«Non ho fatto niente, te lo giuro!» proruppe. «I pezzi grossi stavano discutendo dei rapporti col branco di New York e io parlavo con Clay dei costumi nuovi, ma a bassa voce» aggiunse. «Richard si è spostato per vedere non so cosa, mi ha guardato, ha ringhiato e mi ha afferrato, dicendo che non stavo mostrando rispetto» continuò lottando contro i singhiozzi. «Mi ha preso e ha iniziato a colpirmi dicendo che l’avevo insultato, ma ti giuro che non avevo detto né fatto niente di niente. Tu lo sai che razza di boccaccia ho, ma adesso la tengo chiusa. Ed è questo che mi fa più male, che mi ha pestato di nuovo e io neanche ho capito perché» finì.

Il sospiro del vampiro gli scatenò una tempesta di brividi, ma lui riprese. «Ero lì, mi è passato davanti, ha inspirato e...»

La rivelazione fu così scioccante che gli sembrò di essere stato preso a calci di nuovo. Il profumo, cazzo. Il profumo!

«Mi dispiace ma pomme» sussurrò il vampiro.

«Ma perché?» farfugliò. «Che motivo ha? Mica è colpa tua se Anita non lo vuole più.»

«I motivi di Richard non sono mai semplici, Jason» gli rispose con voce stanca.

«Mi ha anche ordinato di non trasformarmi» aggiunse.

Una incomprensibile imprecazione in francese antico danzò nell’aria come una bolla di sapone.

«Sottoscrivo» commentò lui.

«Mi dispiace, non posso intromettermi nelle questioni interne del branco» spiegò Jean-Claude.

«Lo so.»

«Ma questo non vuol dire che non possa dargli una piccola lezione, non?»

Jason lo sentì ritrarsi. Si girò sullo stomaco e vide con orrore che dal suo comodino aveva afferrato il telefono. «No Jean-Claude per favore o mi...»

Il vampiro si distese e gli sfiorò le labbra con un dito. «Tranquillo.» Poi un sorrisetto perfido gli illuminò il volto. «Ti fidi di me?»

Jason annuì senza pensarci.

«Buonasera Richard» salutò nel ricevitore. «Sono Jean-Claude.»

See, come se fosse possibile confondere quella voce su cui l’accento francese colava come glassa su una torta, pensò lui. Richard doveva aver formulato più o meno lo stesso pensiero, a giudicare dal grugnito che gli sentì emettere dall’altro capo del telefono. L’udito sopranaturale era davvero una gran cosa.

«Cosa vuoi?» ringhiò l’Ulfric.

«Niente di straordinario. Solo chiederti una minuscola gentilezza» replicò il Master ostentando disinteresse. «La prossima volta che decidi di punire uno dei miei strippers, potresti avvisarmi per tempo, s’il vous plait? Di certo lo avevi deciso prima, non?» insinuò.

«Sono io che decido se e quando punire i miei lupi, Jean-Claude» scandì l’altro, sulla difensiva.

«Ma certo, Richard» ribatté con convinzione fintissima. «Solo che, così conciato, Jason non potrà esibirsi per giorni, spaventerebbe i clienti!» terminò.

Il ragazzo schiacciò la faccia sul cuscino per non ridere. Ora poteva vedersela davanti, l’espressione di Richard, paonazzo per la rabbia e l’imbarazzo.

Passarono alcuni lunghissimi secondi.

«La prossima volta ti avviserò» disse poi.

«Merci bien, Richard» terminò il vampiro, chiudendo la conversazione.

«Cavolo, l’hai smerdato» commentò lui.

La sua espressione doveva essere davvero comica, visto che il vampiro scoppiò a ridere, dandogli il tempo di osservarne il viso rovesciato all’indietro, la gola esposta, le rosse labbra piene e dischiuse come nel culmine della passione. Di colpo tra il suo stomaco e il materasso si era materializzata una potente, dolorosissima erezione, che cercò di soffocare pensando alla preside della sua scuola elementare.

La risata di Jean-Claude si spense dolcemente, lasciandogli un cupo scintillio negli occhi. «Ci sono molte altre cose che posso fare e che ancora non conosci» disse guardandolo.

Santissima Moana protettrice delle ingroppate, pensò lui, quasi annaspando. Oddio ora che faccio? Mi vuole? Mi muovo? Lo bacio?

Invece fu Jean-Claude a parlare. «Sai che avevi ragione? È una vita che non ci concediamo una serata libera.»

«Sìììììììì» fece lui, aspettando il minimo cenno da parte del Master per saltargli addosso.

«Ti piace Shakespeare?»

«E?» rantolò. Cazzo c’entrava Shakespeare ora?

Jean-Claude rise della sua risata che sembrava accarezzarti meglio del più esperto degli amanti, e Jason artigliò le coperte.

«Domani al St Louis Theatre, alle 6.00» disse rialzandosi. «Tu stasera devi riposare» comandò con gentilezza.

«Domani?» balbettò lui.

Il vampiro lo guardò. «Se hai già altri impegni...»

«Sì cioè no» si precipitò lui. «Voglio dire che ho il numero al Guilty e già devono sostituirmi stasera.»

Un sorriso malizioso piegò quelle labbra sontuose. «Sono certo che riusciremo a organizzarci. Sai, uscire col capo ha dei vantaggi.» Poi si chinò a sfiorargli la tempia con un bacio. «Dormi bene, mio piccolo lupo.»

Gli occhi del ragazzo lo seguirono mentre usciva. Domani sera, domani sera sarebbe uscito con Jean-Claude! quasi urlò. E ora chi cazzo dorme?

 

 

 


End file.
